


《玫瑰甜酒》

by Roshecrell



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:21:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22956325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roshecrell/pseuds/Roshecrell





	《玫瑰甜酒》

《玫瑰甜酒》

事情发生在不是多么恰如其分的时候。  
对于Rin来说，恋爱或是婚姻与交媾都没有多大的必然性，那是人类所讲求的合理性，她作为深海的植物，懂得繁衍就足够了，不必在乎什么伦理的东西。  
但是情趣就不太一样了。  
人类的身体带来了别样的快乐，并不是很理解物理感触的Rin也因此得到了和仍是原型时完全不一样的亲历。  
冰冷的深海是安静杀戮的代名词，生命是存在的，但更多的是泯灭生命的争斗，她很清楚地能够在自己的头脑里回味起对一具生命体缠绕、包裹、注射毒液、渗入分食那一套行云流水的操作，被Boss询问到“所以你们真的知道什么是快乐吗”的时候她也是这样回答的。  
这个现在看来对她仍然具有一定价值的回答把她推到了Till的面前，身形瘦小性格脆弱的少年在漆黑的角落被她亲手牵出来的时候，相握的双手间有了奇妙的联系，不是一见钟情，甚至谈不上喜欢，实在要说……像是捕捉到珍惜的猎物，哪怕明知道吃不完会浪费，也想把他囚禁在自己的枝叶当中，直至他不堪重负消融殆尽。  
和Till的第一次因此也变得着实不算好，双方都是没有经验的初次尝试者，哪怕是努力迎合，尽力去探索也没起什么效果，人类的身躯显得有些脆弱，崭新的身体被穿刺的时候产生了痛楚，不是太大，但是让Rin有些烦躁，加重的呼吸从而带动了内部的收缩。  
身下的少年哭得不能自已，他看上去表情迷茫又无助，似乎整个人都在这场运动中被卷进风暴，甚至分离成两个部分。  
一部分沉溺在快感的沼泽里，另一部分紧拽着理智，思索事情的来由究竟是什么。  
本来就不是任何的事情都是有前因的，后果有时也不是必然。  
于是前者的愉悦最终吞噬了后者，她无力地手臂避开女人胸前的丰盈饱满缠绕在她的脖颈上，用软软的带着变声期自然沙哑的音色哀求她慢一点，他还是一只雏鸟，而且相比起来太过笨拙，同是雏鸟的Rin已经迅速地用风暴磨砺了脆弱的翅膀，而他还只是懵懂地叫唤着，在风暴与海浪的缝隙中求生不得。  
浪潮的冲刷卷走了少年的力气，在眼前的星辰炸裂的瞬间，他的双手坚持不住地从Rin微微汗湿的身体上滑落下来，冰冷而美艳的女人流转着眼波，顺势将那绵软的双手锁在少年的头顶，她并未将有点萎靡的小可爱从自己的身体里抽离出来，而是就着这个双方都回味余韵的时候，将自己有点冰凉的身体与他更紧密地贴合在一起。  
就像是身为原型的时候所做的那样，从外到内地把猎物包裹起来。  
那一天晚上对于Till来说长得过份，但肉食系的植物女士表示只是平常的一天，她在许久的结束之后亲吻了Till眼角的泪痕，小男孩子看上去像是被榨干了全身的水分，成熟的女性用自己的胸怀接纳了陷入沉睡的他，她的耳朵贴在男孩子的颈窝的，真切地感受着他逐渐平缓的心跳。  
她没有盖被子的习惯，于是少年汗湿的肌肤被风带走了温度，身体更加依赖向稍有点温暖的热源，实际上Rin的温度往往比深海的流水还要冰冷，但不知怎么地，她保留了与对方运动时摩擦生出的热量，甚至故意透露出来，让它稳定在皮肤表层。  
是很陌生的举动，但她只是遵从了内心的直觉而已。  
或者说是称之为“欲望”更为合适？  
欲望有很多种，在海底的时候，Rin沉迷于杀戮，而来到人间之后，即使Boss并不反感，反而时常请求她抹除一些人类，但终究法治的社会里容不得她那样随意，这种时候她就下意识把一部分的欲望寄托在了“性”之上。  
Rin不觉得性是个不好的词语，而实际上它也的确不是，被奉为原罪的一部分，“性”象征的本能不仅仅局限于人类，拥有“触”这样感觉的生物，在Rin看来都是具有这样的本能的，毕竟她自己就是一个很好的写照，在杀戮之外想要依靠这样的本能寻求满足，她是自认为理所当然的。  
但Till无法认同这一点。  
从少年一路成长到青年，他被索取着“性”，虽然享受却并未沉迷，青年纤细的身材显示了他金丝鸟般的生活，固然这是他早已经意识到的，但是真正地经历下来，在斯德哥尔摩之外他还是对Rin感到了埋怨。  
埋怨她即使看到了自己的眼泪也不会停下，埋怨她不顾他的身体而只在乎如何在他身上熄灭自己的火焰，埋怨她的同时对她信任到近乎于信仰，这样矛盾的心情让Till久而久之都不能好好地单纯地去享受欲望了。  
Rin比原罪更加深刻地占据他的脑海，以至于他时不时地分心去对比两者之间的地位，甚至是在不该分神的时候。  
他软软的啜泣渐渐低落下去，Rin拨开他汗湿的刘海，看到那双漂亮的眼睛里充满了空洞，形成漩涡，再被迷雾与水流填满。  
“你在想些什么，汀？”她想问出来，却不知道为什么又吞下了自己的问语，俯下身去把耳朵贴在他胸口的位置。  
青年的心跳即使在这样激烈的时候也不是多么地激动，频率不低，但是心跳声轻轻的，像是它的主人一样渐渐如同烟雾般飘渺。  
Rin不懂这是因为什么。  
他不够快乐吗？还是因为年龄的增长给他带来了什么烦恼？她都不是很明白，但这不妨碍她去思考自己的解决办法。  
交合是很重要的事情，因为这个社会环境不允许纯粹的暴力与鲜血，他得满足她，否则她就要去做一些不好的事情了。  
把毒液交给齐萧铭是Rin最终能想到最好的办法了，Boss那里不用说，他找不到门路去制造她想要的东西，去找其他的俳同样不是一个好办法，人也好非人也好，在相互交流之间，暴露在表面太容易被伤到的心灵就覆上了层层叠叠的盔甲与面具，虚伪因此代替了真诚，并衍生出寄生虫般的贪婪与自私。  
人皆如此。  
正因此Rin觉得齐萧家是个很奇怪的家族，他们总在强调自己是自私的，一切都是为了私欲而并非表面上的为了他人利息，但如后者所见，他们播撒出金钱与人力去维持一种大层面上的秩序与平衡，为此甚至可以填上族人的生命。  
自愿的，也是志愿的族人的生命。  
就像是傻瓜一样以善为生。  
不论他们究竟是什么想法了，至少因为他们所具有的这样的品质，Rin很放心把自己要做的事情委托给这家人中的一员。  
成品在三天之后送到了她的手上，和原料浓浊的黑色完全不一样，拿在手里的水晶容器中盛装着漂亮得像是琥珀一样的清澈液体，淡淡的香气从其中散发出来，在融入料理之中后又偷偷地藏起自己的踪迹。  
被牵过来按在对面座位上的Till茫然得有些不知所措，即使很明显就能看出这是情侣之间常有的烛光晚餐，但的确对于他们这样……关系复杂到有点单一感的一对来说，不是说不太常见，是根本没出现过这样的场面。  
“莲……？”他迟疑地拿起筷子，最后什么都没有夹地把它放进嘴里用虎牙嗑了嗑。  
女性伸出手去卷了卷他散乱的刘海，把零碎的头发别到了耳朵后面，烛光下显露出他精致的面容，就连紧抿的唇也透出小心翼翼的意味。  
“我想尝试一下，和你做一些普通情侣之间的事情，”她顿了顿，最后采纳了Boss“更委婉一点说话”的建议，“好吗？”  
“……我不太明白，莲莲。”青年抬眼的时候，明灭的烛光便打在他的眼下勾深了轮廓，同时暖化了他有点锐利的面容。  
Rin一手托着腮，不知怎么就叹了口气，她拿起了叉子，把自己盘子里切好的肉块一点点喂到对面人的嘴里，Till近乎惊慌地接纳她的行为，固然这过于超乎他的想象，但他也没有反抗的想法。  
偶尔Rin是会去做这些在她眼中“幼稚的人类”才去做的事情，有时有目的，有时只是为了兴趣，她这个人就是令人琢磨不透的，何况现在的自己是依附着她生存的，Till不想表现得不识趣。  
他沉默地吞咽着食物，不时抿一口酒来缓和嗓子里的油腻感，可能是酒的度数有点高，又或者气氛让人受到了欺骗，他的双颊渐渐浮上浅浅的红晕，在白皙得有点苍白的脸上愈加明显。  
“汀？”女人随手让叉子掉落在盘子里，有点刺耳的声音也没能让晕乎乎变得懵懂又茫然的青年回过神来，于是她便绕过了烛火，弯下腰，抬起他的下颌用吻给他度了一点自己的气息。  
这样就变得只有自己的气息了。  
她微微地勾起了嘴角，像是捕获猎物时那样把理智不太清楚的Till环进自己的怀里，青年只是无焦距地注视着她呼吸传来的方向，直到他被轻柔地放平在柔软的被子里时，都没有挪开视线。  
床上的青年慢慢染上了胭脂的颜色，他不自觉地加重了呼吸，灼热的温度似乎让他自己不太舒服，于是便换成了小口小口的喘息，软软的带着幼崽般低鸣的声响。  
Rin见多了他压抑自己欲望的样子，据她的了解这是因为人类在构建文明的时候将多数的本能都贬低成了原罪，比如爱欲，比如贪婪。  
这些在Rin的眼中都正常到不能再正常的事情，人类则自己圈起框框将自己困在其中，诚然Till他克制，羞耻，强忍的姿态也非常漂亮，但还不够，对于Rin来说，她正是想要看到他纯粹的兽性才去拜托齐萧家的那位的。  
所以他应该表现出更多，被绑缚的野兽习惯了绳索，害怕着被勒紧的痛苦，于是在成长之后不再敢去尝试挣脱，正因如此，就更让人想到看到它被点燃向往自由的欲望时拼死一搏的姿态。  
可能这是个不太准确的比喻，但Rin暂时也找不到更清楚的词语去形容了。  
因为被点燃的一方已经开始自己找寻救命的水源了。  
和火热的身体成反比的，青年的手指冰凉而且带着湿气，从被褥慢慢摸索到风衣的衣角，再一点点爬进衬衫里，Rin的身体一贯也是冰凉的，现在却能清楚地分辨出那抹凉意来自于对方，大概……也是兴奋感让自己升温了吧。  
她慢慢俯下身去，让Till忙乱解开自己文胸前扣的动作更加顺畅，但直至薄薄的蕾丝内衣散落在身体的两侧，她的小可爱恋人都没记起来要把衬衫的扣子一起解开。  
“汀？”她抬起手蹂躏了几下Till几要蒸腾出热气的脸颊，而对方只是顺势磨蹭她的手心想要乞求更多的安抚，“……小笨蛋。”  
被小笨蛋的摇尾乞怜满足到的女人踢掉自己毛茸茸的家居拖鞋，干脆利落地跨坐在自家恋人的身上压制住他不自觉的扭动，一片式的短裙因为这个动作往上窜了好大一截，拉链正好卡在凌乱的褶皱里，女人于是压下身体的前部，让裙片随着弧状的曲线散落下来被无情抛弃。  
直接的肌肤接触让双方都微微叹喟了一声，Till自然地环住Rin的脖颈撒娇般地印上细碎的亲吻，表示正戏应该开始上演了。  
Rin呢……她很满意。  
贴附上来的青年全身都是滚烫的，烙着她冰凉的皮肤不止，连隔着皮肉的血液与脏器都快要被他温暖起来，他那样明确地表示出了“要”的意思，让人怎么还能不满足他呢。  
这样想着于是也这样做的人现在只有Rin一个，实际上她也早就已经准备好了，在Till毫不犹豫地展现着自己的渴求的时候，一种莫名的，似乎有点过于人性而超出了她“怪物”本质的情绪就从她的内心里涌现出来，同时也在身体上催熟了她。  
一边安抚着自己急切的恋人，一边慢腾腾挪动身体去接纳他火热的物件的女人半阖双目去感受逐渐升起的快感，些微的轻软的哼声从她被吸吮得艳丽的双唇间发出，而她身下的青年大概因此受到了引诱，如同求乳的羔羊一般在她的颈窝里噬咬了几口，他毛茸茸头发的触感和被啃咬出血痕的痛感一起被Rin所感知，引逗得她低低地笑出声，抚慰般在Till的后背上抓挠了几道暧昧的痕迹。  
运动是最容易发热的途径，对于的确拥有了人类身体的Rin来说也不例外，本体从未感觉到的热度，在这次不同于往常的酣畅淋漓之中冒出了枝芽。  
Till的全身都仿佛燃着火焰，火光最为炽热的部位现在正在幽深狭长的隧道里探索，过程并不是很顺利，但一点点凿出新路径的满足感取悦着双方，直到遇上洞穴的尽头，探险者仍然在不知疲倦地挖掘着，冒出汗珠的圆头迫不及待想要发泄出自己的兴奋，却被洞穴深处的小口咬住了顶端，不得已只好点头哈腰求得一星半点的赏赐。  
这明显惹怒了辛勤耕耘的年轻冒险者Till先生。  
被青年反压在身下的时候，Rin先是迷茫地眨了眨眼，随后便微笑着奖励给他一个响亮的啵唧。  
她想看到他的这一面真的已经很久了，一开始的青年总是畏惧到在床上表现得死板又僵硬，后来她说“不行”，于是他为了迎合她强行让自己习惯这种过于亲密的行为，但不情愿总是残留的，在某些细节上清清楚楚，有时候是顶峰时拒绝亲吻，有的时候是因为她的温度不自觉颤抖，她都知道，但她不知道如何去劝解她。  
野性的世界里这样的事情很好解决，只要满足一方的欲求就足够了，无数雄性因此死在雌性的口中就很好地体现了这一点，但人类偏偏不这样做，从规矩到法律，从脱离了原始社会之后他们就恪守着自己建造的底线，这很好，这有时候……也不太好。  
如果不是Boss嘴碎提了这个不要脸的办法，Rin是觉得自己还要很久才能看到完全脱离规则制约的Till的。  
“来吧，做任何你想做的事情，我不会反抗的。”她在他的耳边呢喃着。  
青年的双眼里盈着湖水，幽深的，没有焦点地，但她知道他在注视着他，正如他确定着她的气息而将自己的脸埋进她的颈窝一样，点滴的汗水从他的额头上“啪嗒”地掉落在她的发间，不知满足的奶兽循着味道寻找更多能填饱他的食物，遇到了阻碍的话就一点也不羞耻地撒娇乞讨，直到对方无奈又心甘情愿地放他进去。  
潮汐就仿佛遇上了月食一般，波浪袭来的速度有些过快了，至少Till渐渐地有点承受不住，一遍遍将自己嵌进Rin的身体的同时，大颗的泪水滚烫地落在她的耳廓位置，伴随着青年有点沙哑的奶音。  
他呼唤她的名字，一遍遍地。  
花中的精灵响应了这样炽热的呼唤，在花蕊绽放的同时，帝流光从黑暗的夜空中瞬间掉落，迎合了潮汐最高的那一浪，使得它停留的脚步，并不那样残忍地转瞬即逝。  
“莲莲……”在尽了最后气力抽离自己后，Till疲惫地阖上双眼，把自己整个身体拱进Rin的怀抱中，和最初的时候已经大不相同的，不再是少年的体型因为这样的动作显得像是委屈蜷缩在角落被遗弃的狗狗一样，但双方都十分习惯并且喜欢这样的姿势，女人把沾染在脸颊上的水汽蹭在青年同样不干燥的头发上，突然有点想点支烟，又想到自己并没有所谓“事后烟”的习惯。  
“你很棒了。”她纤长的睫毛扇动了几下，纯然妖冶又餍足的笑容从嘴角缓慢地勾起又有点可惜地放下，“啊……忘了呢……”  
“周一酒馆不开门的。”


End file.
